


(Almost) Mother Dearest

by soulioli



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli
Summary: Futaba's uncertain on if she's ready to be a mother. Yusuke's got some of the right words at the right time.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	(Almost) Mother Dearest

"I don't know if I can do this…" 

Her voice is soft, strained, rigid, unlike their limbs under the sheets, a messy tangle of affection and mismatched lengths. 

He reaches over, slender fingers brushing long, orange bangs from tired eyes and a lip trapped under teeth. 

"Do what, my love?" 

His voice is soft, a deep rumble that makes her sigh as the pet name spills from his lips, soothing and sweet. It was only in private that Futaba would let herself be called a pet name, she was much too shy for PDA other than his arm around her waist, and even that had taken a while. 

Her head nuzzles into him, nose brushing his neck, against the faded bruises she'd left. "Be a mother. I - I never had one, and even then she's gone, and I don't know how I'm supposed to do this…" 

He hums, something deep and rumbly that sent the reverberations straight to her stomach to give energy to the waiting butterflies. "You have Akira's mother, do you not?" 

"Well, yeah," her voice is breathy and her throat begins to tighten, god, she shouldn't have said anything because it's  _ stupid, stupid _ \- 

He grabs her cheeks then, pulling her back to look at him and reminding her that she had closed her eyes. She blinks them open, noting the concern and measured intellect behind his eyes. 

It wasn't the perfect moment, in fact, he handled her with kid gloves in moments like these, but  _ god,  _ he tried. He went to the ends of the earth just to bring her back to it. She sniffles. 

"I ...believe I understand. I never knew my father, and Madarame is an abhorrent excuse for a caretaker ...or a father." 

He was quiet, like her, and although he hadn't said it, she knew they were both scared. Her hands move to join him on her face, stubbornly threading her fingers through his own in a silent reassurance. 

_ "I'm here, I understand. I love you."  _

He smiles at her then, voice a low timbre that makes her want to smile too. 

"If we must, we'll consult every book, every person, every god. It doesn't matter how long it takes, my love. The only person I would love to be with is you." 

She sniffles, then, tears leaking onto their fingers. His eyes widen in alarm. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No!" Her voice is too loud for the quiet moment, so she lowers it, equally panicked that she had screwed up. "No, I - I just wasn't expecting you to be so good with words." 

It's then that Yusuke smiles, tilting his lips in a way that lets her know everything is fine. "Ah, but you cried at our wedding ceremony, did you not?" 

The tears turn into a pout, and then a silent smile as she pretends to be mad. "Do you have to keep bringing that up?! I - I was thinking of how much I loved Feathermen, okay?" 

Yusuke laughs and kisses her forehead then, shoulders shaking. "I'm sure you were." 

They lay there for a while, quiet and unmoving other than their breathing overlapping. Futaba searches his face, his shoulders, his being, before tugging on his fingers. "Hey, I love you." 

"I love you too, my dear." 

She flushes, removing their joined hands to snuggle even closer. He feels the movement of her lips more than he hears the words that come next. "And I was kidding about Feathermen."

The silent rumble of laughter that rolls through him is enough for her, and she smiles, content. 

How she was so lucky, she would never know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not gonna lie, I jammed this out in the car. I got hit with inspo and I love these two, so here you go!! I probably should have proofread but oops. I also wanted to try a more flow-ey present tense style.
> 
> In my version of things, I see Yusuke having some of the right words at the right time, but not at first. It takes him a lot of work (and hard-earned lessons from the rest of the gang) but he slowly comes to understand Futaba and some of her mental issues and he tries. He might not know how exactly to carry the world on his shoulders, but he'll try. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked reading be sure to drop a comment and a kudos!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
